


A Night on the Town and Then Some

by Bramble_of_Daisies



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bramble_of_Daisies/pseuds/Bramble_of_Daisies
Summary: I wrote this back when ME:A first came out and edited it recently. It's a one shot fic about what happens after Sloanes' party.This is also the first fic I'm sharing with the wider world. Please be gentle.





	A Night on the Town and Then Some

Jarred Ryder always considered himself to be a laid back guy. Quick to make a joke, adventurous, and a massive flirt whenever he came across a good looking guy. Unlucky for him, ever since the Hyperion arrived in the Heleus cluster he had been dealing with crisis after crisis. 

First, his twin sister Jade ended up in a coma thanks to the damage done to her cryo pod when they hit the scourge. He still didn’t know when, not if, she would wake up. 

Their first foray into their new home galaxy resulted in them crashing into Habitat 7, followed soon after by his father’s untimely death to save Jarred’s own life. Jarred had still ended up dying for a few seconds before his father’s AI, SAM, connected to the implant in his brain to save his life. 

Then he ended up being promoted to Pathfinder instead of Cora, who was his father’s second in charge. Better suited to the job too, in Jarred’s opinion. 

He thought things would improve once they found the Nexus, but they were only met with more disappointments, disasters and responsibilities forced onto his shoulders.

It was all starting to become too much for him. He was an explorer, not a leader. 

Jarred tried to do his best, focusing on what he thought Jade would do if she was there, trying to do what was right, but not everyone was pleased by his decisions. It was a tough gig and he was the one on the front line. Everyone else looking to him to lead.

He sighed and rubbed his temple, trying to soothe the headache he was developing, which wasn’t helping while he was trying to catch up on his emails. He had actually entered his room on the Tempest to get a few hours sleep, but SAM had reminded him he had unread emails which distracted him from his original goal.

Jarred traced his fingers in circles just under the blue pixel tattoo design that covered his left eye like an eyepatch. The colour matched his hair which was longer on top, parted on the left with a severely short under cut. Another tattoo in the same design and colour ran up the back of his neck, parallel to his spine and just into his hair line. 

His sister had the same tattoo design over her opposite eye, but in a bright red colour to match her hair. The design on the back of her neck was slightly different too with horizontal lines coming off the vertical line. 

They both had green eyes, but slightly different hues. Jarred’s were a piercing emerald green with a black ring on the outer iris. Jade’s had a blue tinge making them more turquoise in colour, with the same black ring on the outer iris.

He sighed again, pulling his thoughts away from his sister. Jarred wanted desperately to help her, but all they could do was wait for her to wake up on her own. Worrying about her got him no-where and he had so many problems on his plate that demanded his attention. Between the Remnant, the Kett, the Roekaar, and all the other problems the citizens from the Milky Way had managed to get themselves into, his list of demands had been growing. 

For instance, the latest of the extremely numerous skirmishes he had been in was to protect one smuggler from a rival smuggler. Not that he minded of course, the smuggler he protected was extremely handsome with a sexy accent.

Reyes Vidal had amazing dark skin, black hair, hazel eyes and a tall lean body. Every time Jarred was around the man he felt butterflies in his stomach and he couldn’t help but flirt outrageously with him. Even Peebee had commented on the fact a time or two, like she could talk.

Jarred continued to navigate his emails until he reached the last unread email in the list. The subject line simply read “Call Me”. As soon as he clicked into the message his stomach lurched. It as from Reyes.

Jarred read, then re-read the email about five times in a row. 

It said: “Ryder, Thanks again for your help with Zia and the Roekaar. I owe you something special. And I think I found just the thing. Give me a call when you have a minute. Reyes.”

Jarred checked the time and did a quick check against the local time in Kadara Port. It was still the early hours of the morning there. He should wait a few hours before calling so he wouldn’t wake Reyes. It would give him time to get a few hours shut-eye himself.

Jarred stood up from the terminal and stretched, his broad chest and shoulders straining in his shirt, then yawned. He kicked off his boots as he walked to his bed, stopping to quickly shed his shirt and pants before tumbling onto his bed, wrapping the blanket around himself like a cocoon. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

When he woke up a few hours later he showered quickly to wash the last of the sleep away before making the rounds of his team making sure no new issues had arisen in the last few hours.

Satisfied there were no urgent tasks that required his immediate attention, Jarred made his way to the Vidcon to call Reyes.

The call was short, but sweet. It turned out that Sloane was throwing a party and Jarred was to be Reyes’ plus one. They even flirted a little during the call, but nothing inappropriate as they didn’t have any privacy.

Reyes asked Jarred to meet him at the Outcast Headquarters and they would go to the party together.

Jarred had Kallo fly them to Kadara Port and Jarred headed straight to the Outcast Headquarters, but was stopped by a guard holding a guest list. Reyes didn’t leave him waiting long though, swooping in to get them through the door without any problems.

Once they arrived Reyes introduced Jarred to Keema Dohrgun, an Angaran who claimed to be friends with Reyes. Not long after that, Reyes excused himself as he had business to attend to, encouraging Jarred to mingle. 

Jarred took the opportunity to wander around the party unobtrusively, listening in on a few conversations before making his way around to converse with the few people he knew, trading snide remarks with Sloane and Kaetus before heading back to chat with Keema for a while. It felt good not to be the centre of attention for once, not that he went unnoticed.

He enjoyed the conversation, but Reyes’ absence was quickly becoming conspicuous. He asked Keema if she knew where he was, but she didn’t know.

Jarred excused himself, deciding to go and find Reyes himself, starting by trying to contact him over comms, but didn’t receive a response. He left the main room where the party was being held and headed to the first side room in his search, finding Reyes there, rummaging around, obviously up to no good.

“Damn it. Why can’t the serial numbers be in the same spot?” Reyes was muttering to himself as Jarred entered the room.

“‘Take the night off. Come out for a drink.’ Should’ve known you were up to something.” Jarred said, the disappointment obvious to his ears.

“Ryder!” Reyes responded, shocked. “It’s not what it looks like.” 

“So you didn’t use me as a distraction to go through Sloane’s stuff?”

“Okay, yes. But it’s for both our benefit! I promise.” Reyes insisted.

Jarred wanted to believe him, but still cut him off. “You’ve been making a lot of promises-“

Before Jarred could finish, Reyes interrupted. “Shit, someone’s coming! We need a distraction!”

Jarred acted without thinking, practically lunging at Reyes to lock their lips together in a passionate kiss. Moments later one of Sloane’s guards entered the room. Jarred’s heart was thundering in his chest and a lump had formed in his throat. What would Reyes think of this? It’s not like the flirting was one sided.

“Oh.” The guard cleared her throat. “Sorry.” She said before backing awkwardly out of the room.

Once she had left Reyes pulled away from the kiss. “I think we’re in the clear.” He said.

“Maybe another kiss? Just to be sure.” Jarred said, his humour surfacing without warning, their bodies still locked in an embrace.

Reyes chuckled sexily. “Now you’re just teasing me.” He said before pulling away, a little hesitantly.

Jarred chuckled himself as Reyes climbed up a nearby box to continue his search. Jarred took the opportunity to try and turn him mind away from inappropriate thoughts, which was difficult when he had a perfect view of Reyes’ sexy ass, right in front of his face.

“Finally! Here it is.” Reyes proclaimed as he withdrew his hand holding a bottle of whiskey. 

“That’s what this was all about? Whiskey?” Jarred asked incredulously, his focus back on Reyes’ face now that he had jumped down from the box.

“The only bottle of Mount Milgrom in Andromeda. Triple-distilled and 645 years old. This isn’t whiskey. It’s treasure.” Reyes clarified, cradling the bottle like a baby. 

“I hope you’re planning on sharing.” Jarred said, he was partial to whiskey and could do with a drink after the roller coaster ride his emotions had been on over the last few minutes. Not to mention the stresses since arriving in the galaxy.

“We’ll see… Let’s get out of here.” Reyes said before taking Jarred by the hand and leading him out of the room and out of the Outcast’s headquarters at a jog.

He lead Jarred to a rooftop nearby, the sunset turning the sky beautiful shades of pink and orange. They sat perpendicular to each other on a corner. Reyes facing East and Jarred facing North. They were almost touching at the hip from sitting so close together, but still had plenty of room to shift around if they wanted.

“Gorgeous, isn’t it? I sometimes forget.” Reyes murmured before twisting his body towards Jarred so he could face him. “Is Andromeda everything you hoped it would be?”

Jarred swallowed a mouthful of whiskey, a million thoughts swirling through his mind. Although he had been feeling overwhelmed lately, there were good parts to his time in Andromeda. He had made new friends and he enjoyed exploring the different worlds they discovered. Not to mention the intrigue of the Rem-tech. 

“Every day’s an adventure. Even my nights off are interesting.” Jarred said, focusing on the positives. Not that I get many nights off he thought to himself. 

“What about you? Why did you come here, Reyes?” Jarred asked as he handed the whiskey over.

Reyes took a swig before answering. “To be someone.” 

There was a moment of silence, both men seemingly lost in their own thoughts.

“You’re someone to me.” Jarred said, shifting so that his body was facing the same direction as Reyes’, turning his head to make eye contact.

“I’m starting to think that kiss was more than just a distraction.” Reyes said before using his hand to guide Jarred face towards his own in another kiss.

The kiss was gentle at first, but quickly turned passionate. Jarred wrapped one arm around Reyes’ back and pulled their bodies together as close as possible given the way they were sitting on the rooftop. Their tongues lapped against one another, a hint of whiskey on their lips.

Jarred unintentionally made a sound in the back of his throat, a needy, whiney sound that embarrassed him as soon as he made it.

Reyes pulled away slightly, but before Jarred could protest he said, “Come with me. It’s not far to my room at Tartarus.”

Without waiting for Jarred’s response, Reyes stood in a fluid cat like motion, helped Jarred to his feet, then twining their fingers together, lead the way to the elevator. Jarred had enough presence of mind to snag a pistol while Reyes collected his own weapons, before they headed towards the bar in the slums. He hadn’t faced any trouble in the slums yet, but didn’t want to risk it without his squad or armor.

Before he knew it they were in Reyes’ room at Tartarus, the music throbbing through and around them, more of a feeling than a sound once the doors to the private room were closed behind them. Without a word, Reyes pulled Jarred into an embrace, their lips locked together and their bodies pressed tight together. Their hands roamed over each other’s bodies, cupping and moulding to each other.

Reyes tugged at the bottom of Jarred’s shirt, lifting it to expose his stomach, the well defined muscles heaving in time with his breaths. The tugging on his shirt became more insistent as Reyes pushed it up further to expose Jarred’s chest, his nipples standing erect from his well defined pecs. Reyes pulled away briefly to pull the shirt all the way up and over Jarred’s head before tossing it aside casually.

Their mouths locked together again as Reyes ran his hands over Jarred’s bare chest, his fingers tracing every muscle, tweaking teasingly at erect nipples whenever they passed over them. They ground their hips together, their erection pressing together. Both men panting and moaning slightly as their excitement intensified.

Reyes pulled back from Jarred again, sweeping his eyes across the other man’s body. Jarred was definitely in excellent shape, which wasn’t surprising considering the line of work he was in. Compared to Reyes, Jarred was about the same height, but a lot broader in the chest and shoulders, his muscles hard and well defined, forming ridges in his body. His hips were narrow, similar to Reyes’ who had a narrower, more lithe build.

Jarred moved towards Reyes, not wanting to stop touching and kissing, but Reyes had other things in mind. He grabbed Jarred’s arm and dragged him towards a door hidden at the edge of the room which lead to a bathroom. It was small and simply furnished with a toilet, shower stall and hand basin.

“Strip.” Reyes said as he reached into the shower to turn on the water.

Jarred lost no time in complying with Reyes’ orders, his mind blissfully blank for the first time in ages. He unfastened the buckle on his belt before bending down to untie his boots. He kicked off the boots before pushing his pants off completely, slinging his clothing back out to the other room where his shirt lay on the ground where Reyes’ had left it. His hard cock standing at attention when he straightened up again.

His cock was pink, the mushroom head a darker red, slightly shiny from the pre-cum that had dribbled out.

Reyes was stripping out of his own clothing as quickly as possible. He already had his boots and shirt off and Jarred watched as Reyes pushed his pants off his narrow hips, his own hard cock springing up and away from his body once it was free from the confines of his clothing. 

Jarred couldn’t tear his eyes away from the long hard cock belonging to the man standing before him. The skin was darker than the rest of him, the head a reddish brown, thicker and longer than Jarred’s own cock, which was an average 7 inches with decent girth. He closed the distance between them, running his fingers over the veins standing out on the sides of Reyes’ cock, as their lips and tongues locked together again.

Reyes guided Jarred into the shower where they quickly washed each other. Fingers exploring each other’s bodies. Once they were clean, Reyes’ turned off the shower and grabbed them a towel each. 

They dried themselves off quickly before returning to the main room. A flick of a switch converted one of the couches into a massive bed. Reyes pushed Jarred towards the bed. 

“On your hands and knees.” Reyes ordered.

A shiver travelled down Jarred’s spine. He was versatile when it came to love making, but none of his partners had taken charge like this before. It was new and exciting for him, and also with Reyes taking charge like this meant he could keep his mind switched off and focus on following orders like he had done most of the evening. 

After everything he had been through recently, it was refreshing being ordered around. He didn’t want to think, he just wanted to feel.

Jarred climbed onto the bed without hesitation, shifting as directed by Reyes, settling on his hands and knees, his ass up in the air, vulnerable and exposed to Reyes. He was a little surprised when he noticed his cock was even harder than before, dripping with anticipation and excitement.

Jarred felt Reyes standing close behind him, a shift in the air or the warmth of his body, but not quite touching. 

Reyes knelt on the bed beside Jarred and leant over, his lips close to Jarred’s ear, his weight making the left side of the bed sag slightly, but he still did not touch Jarred. 

“I’m going to make you feel amazing,” Reyes promised, his voice a low, husky rumble that sent another shiver down Jarred’s spine. “Like nothing you’ve ever felt before.”

“That’s quite a boast.” Jarred said, trying for levity, but his voice caught in his throat sounding weird even to himself. The shiver of excitement and a slight twinge of nervousness obvious in his voice.

“It’s the truth.” Reyes said his voice still low and sexily husky. 

Reyes pushed himself back off the bed then traced a hand down the centre of Jarred’s back. Jarred strained to try and watch what Reyes was doing, wanting more contact between the two of them. He needed more.

“If I do anything you don’t like, say ‘melon’ and I will stop what I’m doing. Do you understand?” Reyes said, his tone back to that commanding voice he had used to get Jarred on the bed.

Jarred nodded, then after a few long seconds without any further movement or words from Reyes he said “Ok. I’ll say ‘melon’ if you do something I don’t like.”

This seemed to satisfy Reyes as he rubbed both hands up Jarred’s back towards his neck, then leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his shoulder. He shifted on the bed so that he was kneeling beside Jarred, his hands on Jarred’s back, tracing the smooth muscular skin of his back as he placed gentle kisses down his spine.

Jarred shivered again at the gentle touches.

Suddenly Reyes’ hand slammed down on Jarred’s ass cheek, the sound of the slap echoing around the room.

“Aah.” Jarred yelled out half from the pain, half from surprise. He started to move away, but Reyes grasped his hips.

“No moving unless I tell you to.” Reyes said calmly.

Jarred stopped trying to move away and Reyes stroked Jarred’s ass, soothing the stinging pain.

Reyes shifted again, getting up from the bed and moved directly behind Jarred, who tried to follow his movements as much as possible without disobeying the no moving order.

Jarred felt Reyes’ other hand gently stroke the other ass cheek before separating them. Jarred shivered again and moaned as Reyes’ tongue began lapping at his hole.

Reyes pushed his tongue deep into Jarred, wasting no time in fucking his hole with his tongue. Moans continued to spill from Jarred as the pleasure spread through his body.

Without warning Reyes pulled away from Jarred and slapped his hands down hard in quick succession, twice on his left ass cheek and three times on his right ass cheek.

The pain and pleasure mixed together and came crying out of Jarred throat. There was a pause while Reyes gently rubbed circles over Jarred’s ass as he gasped to get his breathing under control again.

Just as Jarred’s breathing was getting under control again, a further two slaps on each ass cheek echoed through the room. He moaned and cried out again. Just as the pain was subsiding to a minor sting Reyes pushed two well lubed fingers into his hole stretching him out suddenly.

The sensations were too much and Jarred lost the strength in his arms, falling so that his chest and face were against the bed, his ass still propped in the air. His breath gasping out of him with moans and groans. His cock was still hard and dripping, his arousal not diminishing at any point. He had never experienced anything like this before and was surprised at how good it all felt.

Reyes leant over Jarred’s back, his mouth capturing the shell of Jarred’s ear, nibbling and kissing it as he pumped his fingers in and out of Jarred.

“I’m going to fill you up and make you feel better than you have ever felt.” Reyes said softly, withdrawing his fingers, only to replace them immediately with three fingers, stretching Jarred open. His fingers working at Jarred’s hole as he stroked his back with his free hand and trailed soft kisses across his neck and shoulders.

After a few minutes Reyes pushed himself back up off Jarred and withdrew his fingers, using both hands on his hips to manoeuvre Jarred into position. He slapped his hand down on his red ass again once, twice, then pushed his hard slick cock into Jarred without waiting for him to adjust to the intrusion, sliding all the way in until Jarred’s pink cheeks were pressed back against his pelvis.

“Oh god!” Jarred cried out, then lost the ability to produce words. A stream of groans and moans spilled from his mouth as Reyes continued to pump his cock in and out of Jarred’s ass, moving slowly at first before picking up the pace. Holding tight to his hips, fingers digging deep into his flesh only loosening his grip to slap at Jarred’s ass once or twice before grasping at his hip again.

The rhythm was intense.

The feelings were so intense that Jarred felt he wouldn’t last long. 

He shifted so that he could move his hand to his cock, needing to stroke himself to reach orgasm. Reyes’ cock, although pressing on his prostrate more often than not, wasn’t quite enough to tip him over the edge.

Suddenly Reyes withdrew his cock from Jarred and half pushed, half flipped him onto his back, the movement catching Jarred off guard.

Reyes grabbed both of Jarred’s hands and pushed them above his head, pinning them down with his own hands, his strength surprising, before slamming his cock back inside Jarred.

“I told you.” Thrust. “Not to.” Thrust. “Move.” Thrust. “Unless I.” Thrust. “Told you to.” Thrust.

Each thrust forced a whining high pitched moan from Jarred. He struggled to move his hands, but his strength had fled him and the most he could manage was to wriggle helplessly.

In this new position, Reyes was able to hit his prostrate constantly, his cock trapped between them for a moment. 

Reyes leaned down so that he could kiss and nibble at Jarred’s neck and shoulder as he moved his way down to his nipple, where he latched his teeth onto the flesh, his tongue flicking at the nipple.

These new sensations drove Jarred to new heights of pleasure, it was almost too much for him to take, thrusting his hips up, trying to get more pressure on his cock, needing to orgasm soon. His mind unable to focus on anything else.

Jarred wrapped his legs around Reyes, trying to use the leverage to get more pressure on his cock, his arms struggling futilely against the hold Reyes had on him. His breath was panting in and out of him, along with sounds he never imagined possible for him to produce. He would be embarrassed if his whole being wasn’t so focused on reaching the orgasm that was just out of reach.

Reyes moved his mouth back up Jarred’s neck to his ear.

“Tell me what you want.” Reyes panted, his mouth directly next to Jarred’s ear. “What you need.”

His tongue flicked out to lick Jarred’s ear lobe, both men groaning in unison.

“I need.” Jarred groaned. “I need to. Need you.”

“You’ve got me.” Reyes moaned and captured Jarred’s mouth with his own in a deep and passionate kiss.

Reyes moved his hand down between their bodies to grasp Jarred’s cock.

“I’m close.” Reyes panted. “Come with me.”

Reyes moved his hand, stroking Jarred’s cock, fast. His hips slamming his cock into Jarred faster.

Jarred’s orgasm consumed him, his cock pumping stream, after stream of cum between both men.

Reyes slammed his cock into Jarred one last time as his own orgasm roared through his body and into Jarred, filling him with his seed. His mouth biting down on Jarred’s neck.

The two men grunted and groaned as their pleasure overtook them, their bodies rocking together.

Reyes released Jarred’s arms and slumped over, unable to hold himself up any longer. Their chests heaved as they tried to catch their breath, Reyes still deep inside Jarred.

After a few minutes their breathing returned to normal and Reyes shifted, his softening cock falling from Jarred’s well fucked hole, both of them moaning at the motion.

Jarred slowly moved his arms down, amazed at how sore and stiff they were. He had worked out for longer without feeling this stiff.

Reyes traced his fingers around the marks he made on Jarred’s body and chuckled. “I think I got carried away and marked you more than I was planning to, but I don’t think any of them will be visible when you’re dressed.”

Jarred groaned and looked down at his body. He was covered in his own seed, but he could also see a mark around his right nipple which was already red and would develop a lovely purple bruise soon enough. There were also faint pink and red marks on his forearms where Reyes had been holding them.

“Doesn’t look too bad.” Jarred said.

Reyes reached up and stroked a spot along Jarred’s collarbone, causing a shiver to run down his spine. “This one is pretty dark already though.” He said as his finger traced over it again.

“Seriously?” Jarred said, as he moved to sit up. Reyes pushed his chest gently and Jarred complied, lying back on the bed again.

“Sorry, you were just too tasty for me to resist.” Reyes chuckled and planted a kiss on top of the mark.

“Doesn’t sound like you’re sorry.” Jarred said, “But it should be easy to keep it covered.” He could just imagine the comments and jokes he’d receive from his team, especially Peebee.

Jarred shifted so he could face Reyes, the other man already lying on his side. They started kissing again, gently at first, but the passion was beginning to build.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, Pathfinder. I have an urgent message for you.” SAM’s voice intruded into Jarred’s mind.

Jarred pulled back from Reyes, surprised by SAM’s voice. He had completely forgotten about the AI implanted in his mind.

“SAM? What’s the message?” Jarred said, a frown creasing his forehead.

“Liam says he needs to see you urgently.”

“Can’t it wait SAM?” Jarred asked. He was exhausted, already feeling a little hungover from the whiskey and sore from the fucking he had just received. He didn’t feel like returning to the Tempest any time soon and just wanted to relax and luxuriate in the company of the sexy man beside him.

“He insists that time is against us with this issue.” SAM responded.

“Fine, I’m on my way.” Jarred said, sighing as he sat up, then wincing slightly at the pain. His ass cheeks were red and stinging slightly from the spanking, not to mention the dull ache deep within him. He’ll have to make an effort not to walk weird.

“You’re leaving, just like that?” Reyes asked.

“Sorry, duty calls.” Jarred said as he stood. He stretched, trying to remove the tightness from his shoulders, before heading to the bathroom to clean up.

He quickly dressed before sitting on the edge of the bed to push his feet into his boots.

“Will you return soon?” Reyes asked, trailing his fingers over the strip of flesh that was exposed above Jarred’s pants where his shirt had pulled up at the back as he leaned down to tie his boots.

“Of course.” Jarred said, turning to look at Reyes who was lying naked in the middle of the bed, still covered in sweat and cum. “I still hope to have a settlement here, but there are some urgent tasks I need to see to before I can come back.”

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Reyes’ lips. “Thanks for tonight, I’ll see you again soon.”

Jarred walked out of the room, the music of Tartarus booming through the door as it opened, then wrapped around him as he left the sanctuary and peace of Reyes’ bed and company.


End file.
